Fadestep
Fadestep "Stand behind me, I'll protect you. Stand beside me, I'll respect you. But stand against me, I '''will' kill you."'' Synopsis User: Fadestep Species/Breed: Felis Catus/Uknown Gender: Female Rank: Loner Affiliation: Ruins(A ruined castle) Honorific: Fadestep Nicknames: Fades-tar, Fade Voice: Higher than average, soft, echo-y Birthday: December 22 Hilarious typos: Fadesteo, Fade prep, Fax step, Fades, Fade stop, Fadesrep Relations Family "I hardly know half my family and I don't give a damn." Crowstream|Father|Dead|"He was... harsh. But he was the deputy. He was busy. I'm sorry he's gone. Koisong|Mother|Alive|"Koisong is a great mother. There was nothing she could do for Moonkit, but as soon as she realised I was in serious danger, she told me to get out. Always calm and sensible. Moonkit|Sister|Dead|"Moonkit was a great sister. She was my best friend. I'm so glad I get to see her in dreams, at least." Spiderpaw|Brother|Unknown|"Spiderkit was always off doing stuff outside of territory. Before the battle, he left and didn't come back. I don't really... know him that well?" Friends "Friends? Please. I only have allies, and those foolish enough to be enemies." Gingerpelt|Saviour|Unknown|"Gingerpelt saved me from danger and trained me up to be better. I'd be gone without her. Sometimes I wonder where she is in life now." Bee|Trainer/Mentor|Alive|"Bee was strict and, quite frankly, verging on insane, but she basically taught me everything I know - how to survive, hunt and fight." Wolfstar|Friend/Ally|Unknown|"He was kind and dependable, but I haven't seen him in a long while..." Clarity|Aquaintence|Alive|"That kittypet is hardly I'd call an ally, yet he's intelligent enough to talk to, and pleasant enough. Strange, for a house-dweller." Physique Pelt/Fur Fadestep has a pitch black pelt with short fur. Build Fade is a small, lean cat.(SHE A SHORTIE) Visionaries Her left eye is a honey golden and her right is a darkish blue. Scent Her scent is minty and fresh, like water, with a slight smell of honey. Disposition Intelligent Fade is a very intelligent cat. She picks up hidden messages in sentences, talks in riddles, and never lets anything slip past her sharp brain. She can solve puzzles quickly. Sarcastic Fade has always been sarcastic, even as a kit. She has a comeback for everything and this can sometimes lead to disrespect, but she doesn't mean it. She has a tendancy to make snarky remarks about the cat's abilities in battle. ("Temper, temper, you should really work on that..." "Sloppy pounce, I could see it coming a mile away!") Patient Fade is content staying hidden for hours waiting for an ambush, talking with an enemy as a spy, or pretty much anything that involves waiting. Shady Fade can be very.... strange at times. She sometimes jokes about her scarred past, makes creepy remarks, and just refuses to trust people. She's very socially awkward and doesn't like cats in general. Loyal Gaining her trust is a very hard feat, but once you've broken past her impenetrable shield of sarcasm and hate, Fade is an extremely loyal friend who always has your back and will risk her life for you. Quirks Loud noises startle her. She also hates large cats(that she doesn't know) She doesn't like being out in a huge space that she doesn't know, preferring to stay close to trees instead of clearings; sort of like the opposite of claustrophobia. She doesn't like when people point out that she's short You're more likely to be attacked by her if you make a fuss and shout. Interests/Non Likes Rain and water - she feels calm in water and it's almost like she's flying. Fog and mist - she can hide easily in it and since it's all around her she feels secure. Music - soft music and singing she adores, Ashfoot would sing melodies to her as a kit and to this day she will even go so far as to walk up to twolegs playing instruments on the street and sit and listen. Intelligent conversations. Sparring partners that can actually provide a challenge. Dislikes Cats who can't handle a joke or take sarcasm the wrong way. LOUD NOISES! STRESSES HER OUT! It annoys her to no end if you point out that she's short. Heat - she can't handle the heat and will stay in the shade and lie around all day when it's hot out. Feeling too vulnerable. Making promises or not being able to fufill them. History When Fadestep was Fadekit, she lived in WindClan. SnakeClan invaded, and Eclipsestar killed Moonkit. Koisong told her to run and promise to stay safe. Fadekit promised and ran. Later, as Fade, she was trained by Bee, a partially insane rogue, to embrace her strengths and become stealthy and fast. When she left, she chose the suffix Step for herself to honor her clan, even though she had no intentions of returning, she still wanted have a 'full' name. She now lives in the ruins of a human structure, waiting for her time to come. The day where she fufilled her promise to her family and the day she can return to them. Powers Teleportation: Fadestep can teleport to wherever she can see, she has short range. It tires her out if she uses it too much and it's not for long travel, more just a way to avoid an attack, swerve around an enemy, escape from traps, etc. Flight(Mirror Form): Ultra Nova has wings, which are also deadly sharp and can be used as blades. Eye Glowing(Mirror Form): Ultra Nova's eyes can glow and she can levitate things for a short while. Strength(Mirror Form): In general, Ultra Nova is just stronger than Fadestep, able to take more hits and give more damage. Trivia * -She's afraid/more wary of larger cats (Rowan and cats that she knows are an acception) * -If Moonkit had survived she would have stayed in WindClan and have probably been kind and motherly. (Writing an AU) * -She's more dangerous when she's scared * -She has a crush on a cat named Duskway, which she denies.(Rowan hates Duskway XD) * -She doesn't mind twolegs and knows a lot about them * -She likes watching birds and dreams about flying(when she isn't dreaming about Moonkit) * -no snakes thank you no sir nope fadestep out bye * If she hadn't made that promise to Koisong, she likely would have committed suicide at a particularly low point in her life. Main Coder: PurrfectIceleaf Minor Coder: Diamondkittyhero Owner: Fadestep AJ